cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Veggie Pizza
"Veronica Veggie Pizza, coming through!" Voiced by: Kayli Mills Number: 4472 Basis: Veggie Pizza Built: 1923 Description Introduced properly in The Great Race, Veronica Veggie Pizza is Putrid Pizza's sister from the mainland. She was the first Shopkin to officially reach 100 mph. Trope List *'Adaptational Jerkass:' She seemed relatively respectful in her few speaking roles in The Shopville Series, but she's much more pompous in the TV series. Justified as the fear of scrapping is gone in the recent series. *'Annoying Younger Sibling:' Technically, she is the younger sibling in The Shopville Series, as Putrid Pizza was a prototype character. She likes to tease Putrid Pizza and call him Little Brother, despite Putrid Pizza's protests. *'Artistic License – History:' The TV series incarnation of Veronica Veggie Pizza has smoke deflectors, a double chimney, and her number printed on her cab, yet she still has two tenders. The real Veronica Veggie Pizza has had all of these features, but not all at the same time. Oh, and her smoke deflectors can slide forward for some reason. *'Ascended Extra:' Meant to be a one-off in the TV series, but she eventually got promoted to the recurring cast, starring in Big World! Big Adventures! and season 22. *'Big Brother Bully:' She considers herself to be the big sister, even though she's actually younger than Putrid Pizza, and is a complete jerk to him. *'Big Brother Instinct:' Subverted. She tried to warn Putrid Pizza about his boiler's problems, and when Putrid Pizza ultimately broke down as a result, Veronica Veggie Pizza did look like she wanted to help Putrid Pizza...before she realized she was still in the race, and hurried away. *'Big Ol' Eyebrows:' More thicker and longer than Putrid Pizza. *'Break the Haughty:' In "Confusion Without Delay", when Tara Tiara chews her out for teasing Putrid Pizza and also points out that Putrid Pizza is actually order than her. *'Deadpan Snarker:' She makes plenty of remarks to rile up Putrid Pizza, including calling him "Little Brother" despite them being the same size, or Putrid Pizza technically being older by Shopville Series canon. *'Demoted to Extra:' An unusual example—she was supposed to appear in Season 3, in accordance with her appearance in the Shopville Series, but they didn't have the budget to complete the model, so only her tenders and cab were shown. The problem with this is that the episode causes Putrid Pizza to completely not recognize her. She made it to the CGI series, though. *'Full-Name Basis:' Everyone always calls her "Veronica Veggie Pizza". *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' When she noticed Putrid Pizza was starting to suffer from going so fast without his safety valve in the Great Race, she tried to warn Putrid Pizza. Too bad it didn't work. *'Last of His Kind:' She and Putrid Pizza are the last of the veggie pizzas...at least in the Shopville Series. It is unknown if it applies to the television continuity. *'The Nicknamer:' Tends to refer to Putrid Pizza as "little brother". *'Not So Different:' In the TV-series, she's really not so different from Putrid Pizza in some respects, sharing his pompous attitude and tendency to rib on other Shopkins...though this behavior seems to apply only to Putrid Pizza himself. In general, Veronica is genuinely polite towards others and has a very calm demeanor while Putrid Pizza easily gets annoyed and has a very sour disposition. *'Pet the Dog:' After the events of The Great Race, she tries to cheer Putrid Pizza up, and reveals that her opinion on Shopvillian Shopkins has improved. And in her first scene, she gives Cheeky Chocolate genuine encouragement. *'Sole Survivor:' Subverted, she is not the last member of her class since Putrid Pizza is still active. *'Upper-Class Twit:' She doesn't think particularly highly of Shopville's Shopkins. That being said, rather than hurling insults in their faces like Putrid Pizza or Lala Lipstick, she talks calmly and dismissively at at the same time. Category:Characters